


Taking The 8ait

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redglare finally captures the elusive pir8, but we all know how this story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The 8ait

  It was a long time coming for the legislaceror. She had finally gotten ahold of the most detestable defendant she could imagine. A pirate. Not just any pirate, no. The pirate to catch. _The_ Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. The one she had been slaving over for years and years, planning everything in her power to catch her. To finally see the villainous, manipulative gambligant hanged was a life goal of hers, and everyone knew it. Redglare was in the dungeon, waiting for the guards to bring her in her shackles. She stood unmoving like a predator waiting for its prey, sightless eyes set straight ahead, dragon headed cane planted straight into the cracks of the damp uneven cobblestone. She smelled Mindfang before her boot even hit the bottom of the last stair with a thunk and a rattle of her shackles. She stank of seawater, old wood and the dark rich scent of rum mixed with the fragrance of perfume that only the high-end wenches wore.

                    “Aww, how sweet of you to welcome me personally.”

  Redglare didn’t show her any sign of acknowledgement. She knew that the pirate was planning something, most likely her escape. Mindfang was shuffled along into her cell and after closing the door, the guard pressed a key into her hand. She took it with a nod to the guard.

                   “Ooh, how personal. I can’t imagine what it must feel like to finally accomplish a life goal. Too bad it’s for naught.” Mindfang told her with a smirk.

                  “Believe me when I say it certainly feels better than what happiness you can- well ever did- achieve in your lifetime.” Mindfang laughed.

                 “So what’s going to happen to me tomorrow? Or should I even ask? Gallows, right? Of course, who I am I kidding?” Redglare locked the cell and gave it back to the guard. She knew that even though she was a very adept fighter with the hidden blade in her cane, Mindfang was wily enough to stoop so low as to steal from a blind woman.

                “Yes, the gallows await you.” Redglare told her , leaning on her cane again.

               “Oh come on darling, You need to lighten up.”

               “You should speak. You’re going to die tomorrow.”

               “Aww, you seem so sure. Did you forget who I am for a minute?” Redglare heard her come up to the bars of her cell.

              “What’s that supposed to mean?” The prosecutor spoke quickly, making Mindfang laugh again.

              “It seemed as though you forgot who you were dealing with.” Mindfang curled her fingers around the bars of her cell, chuckling.

              “ I know exactly who I’m dealing with.” Redglare didn’t move when Mindfang grabbed her chin and pulled her closer.

              “Do you really, darling?” Redglare could feel her breath on her lips. The perfume was overwhelming, and she had actually become quite nauseated.

              “Now now now, let’s play nice here.” Mindfang tsked. Redglare didn’t even realize she had unsheathed her blade and had the tip pressed up against Mindfang’s throat. She let a flash of surprise flash across her features before narrowing her eyes at the woman she had come to loathe over the past few decades.

             “You’d rather end me here, hmm?” Mindfang purred, sending a shiver of disgust down Redglare’s spine. Redglare growled and moved the tip down to her collarbone, leaving a shallow cut. Mindfang chuckled.

             “I knew you wouldn’t follow through. You’re a coward. You’d rather have someone else kill me.” Redglare could smell the blue blood now beginning to drip down the pirates neck. She would do anything to run her through, blueberry blood leaking out of the wound in her chest, staining the cobble dark cobalt.

            “Believe me Marquise, once again you are assuming my actions. And once again, your assumptions are wrong. When you hang, I’ll be one pulling the lever. I can assure that.”

            “Oh? And what will be your trophy?” Redglare shook her head as she sheathed her blade.

            “Only pirate scum like you take ‘trophies.’”

            “Pirate scum? Oh, Dualscar wouldn’t be too pleased to hear that, seeing as he’s closer to your boss than you are. I’ll give you my hat, how’s that?” Redglare nearly burst out laughing. The thing was ridiculously gaudy.

            “I’d rather take your boots.”

            “Fine by me.” The boots in question were knee high with blue spiderwebs etched into the front. Mindfang grabbed her chin tighter before closing the space in between them. She tasted like spiced rum and brine. Redglare jumped a little when she felt Mindfang’s fangs dig into her lower lip. The Marquise paused for a moment, baring her fangs. Redglare knew she was hesitating too. She had venom in her fangs. It wasn’t lethal, but it was enough to paralyze a full grown adult.

            “I see you’re hesitating also.” Redglare told her with a smirk. Mindfang paused for a tad longer then bit down on her lower lip before releasing her.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~

            The next day Redglare was waiting next to gallows, waiting for the gambligant and her guard to appear. She was dressed in her usual garb, gaudy pirate hat and all. She strode confidently towards the hanging nooses, smiling to the crowd that was booing and cheering at the same time. After a minute she reached the platform.

            “Any last words, Marquise?”

Mindfang smiled sweetly before stepping before her noose.

            “I still have things to live for, unlike you.” Suddenly she managed to break out of her shackles and she put her hands up to her temples. Redglare could feel the atmosphere in the room change, and she began to feel the crowd push in towards them. Something was wrong. She could hear them getting closer, pushing their way onto the stage. Redglare unsheathed her blade and began to fight them. Mindfang just watched and began to incessantly cackle as the once feared prosecutor began to flee and beg and plead. She had finally gotten the legislaceror where she truly belonged. On the ground, pleading at her feet.

            “W-why are you doing this?” Finally, a decent question. Mindfang stopped the crowd and strode over to her.

            “Because.” She kept only the one guard moving, kicking Redglare’s cane away and pulling her towards the platform.

            “I don’t need to justify anything to you.”

            “So you’re just going to kill me without telling me what I did wrong?” Redglare asked when Mindfang stepped in front of her.

            “You really want to know why?” She asked, moving up and taking the braided rope into her hands as the guard held her hands behind her back.

            “Yes, please enlighten me.” Redglare rolled her eyes.

            “It would be a pleasure.” Mindfang played with the rope for a minute before draping it over her shoulders. She leaned in closely to whisper in her ear.

            “You killed my matesprit, Neophyte. I’m never going to let you live that down.” Before Redglare could react Mindfang sank her fangs into the ashen skin, releasing the toxin and making the younger woman yelp. Instantly she could feel the toxins pulsing from the entry wound and soon she could feel the overwarmth lacing through her veins. She knew she only had a limited amount of time before she was totally paralyzed.

            “Mm-marquise I did no such th-thing-“Maybe it was psychosomatic, maybe not, but it was already getting harder for the attorney to talk and breathe.

            “You influenced Dualscar.”

            “Hold it! I did no such thing! He acted out of  revenge because you used your rigged dice to win against him and you won his slave. Also refusing to kill the Dolorosa helped.”

            “Do you know what it’s like to have everything taken away from you? I do. My fleet, my crew, my sanity, all destroyed by you and your stupid dragon.”

            “M-Mindfang-“

            “What about having the person who made your life that much brighter and better then the whirlwind of everything, the one who you make your entire day better by just smiling. Imagine having that, then having them crawl up into your arms bleeding all over the place, the rarest of the rare blood, soaking through both your clothes and getting onto your hands and your face and everywhere else imaginable, and they tell you to lean in closer, and you do, then you hear the faintest voice coming from that beautiful, beautiful smile, whispering I love you before the light fades out of their eyes and you just stare, pretending its all a dream, you’re not holding the dead body of your matesprit, its all a bad dream, then you look up and meet the eyes of the one who killed them, who just looks at you and spits at you before leaving, how do you think that feels? _HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FUCKING FEELS?!”_ Mindfang was screaming at her by now.

            Redglare could feel tears forming.

“Who I am fucking kidding, you don’t feel a goddamn thing. You’re just fine with getting off to your fucking law books. You don’t know what its like.”

            “M-Marquise-“

            “That’s why I’m doing this. I have to live for both of us.” Redglare could feel the paralysis reaching her chest.

            “K-Killing me isn’t going to br-bring her back-“

            “I know that. You’re going to be just another casualty in my war against Dualscar and I’m sorry for that, but it needs to happen.”

            “M-Marquise please I won’t go after you if you let me go I swear I’ll do whatever you want-“

            “It’s too late for that, darling. It’s been fun. Goodnight, Lady Justice.”

Mindfang walked over to the lever and pulled. There was a sickening crack, then defaning silence. She walked over to where the attorney’s cane was and picked it up. She ran her thumb over the carved dragon head on top.

            “I certainly have better trophies, my dear Neophyte.” She walked out into the full light of the double moons without looking back.

           

           


End file.
